


Give Me a Sign

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was a master and manipulator of body language, and Niki fucking Lauda was nothing but one big mixed message.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Under-Base on tumblr from this prompt list (X)

James had been in a state of flux for much longer than he was comfortable with.

He was a man well versed in the many facets of social and sexual interaction; hell, he was the arrogant and cocksure bastard who more often than not riled anyone he came into contact with, and yet he could charm and flatter his most vocal opposition with a charming half-smile and a wink. His prowess was evident in the way he and Niki had gone from bitter outspoken rivals to somewhere more like friends, and that was exactly his problem.

He was a master and manipulator of body language, and Niki fucking Lauda was nothing but one big mixed message. He had never thought of short, skinny, buck-toothed Lauda as anything other than at first an annoyance, then a competitor, then a respected rival, and finally something akin to friend, but then he’d caught Niki staring at him, not in the usual ‘You’re a belligerent child’ way, but in way that was much more piercing and pensive.

Then he would seek James out after every race the Brit sailed home the winner, and _congratulate_ him, with a level of sincerity that would leave James disorientated for the next several hours as he tried to work out Niki’s motives, because they weren’t _friends_ were they? But that was what friends did; it was more personal than one driver merely acknowledging the superiority of another.

And then came the _smile_. When James thought he finally knew where they stood, Niki had unravelled all his work by looking at James and giving him sliver of a smile that made his eyes light up and his teeth protrude in a ridiculous way that was not at all endearing. And to make matters worse, this became a familiar greeting, and one, James noted with ever growing uncertainty, that Niki didn’t appear to give to anyone else.

He had never seen Niki in a particularly sexual light - he wasn’t even sure Niki knew sex was a rather pleasurable activity, as opposed to a necessary means of reproduction - and yet by the time the younger man starts touching him an inordinate amount, patting his back, bumping shoulders, and generally being with James at any spare moment, James is choking on the desire to throw Niki against the nearest wall and fuck him until they’re covered in sweat and come and the blissful ache of rough, vigorous sex.

But he doesn’t, because as far as he can decipher they’re _friends_ , despite the inconsistencies that mercilessly taunt him. And this just reinforces the fact that James now irrevocably wishes they weren’t, if only so the signals weren’t such a mess.

After another day in close confines with Niki’s dry wit, dorky little smile, light-up eyes, and his habit of standing so close James could feel his body heat and smell the yoghurt on his breath, he has to find an empty garage to vent his frustration.

He storms into the abandoned space and in a fit of pique drops to his knees and yells “GIVE ME A SIGN!” with his arms thrown up in frustration. And god, what a site he must make. He startles when he hears a snort behind him.

“You are such an overdramatic asshole,” Niki drawls from the doorway, looking on with undisguised amusement at the scene he’d stumbled upon. James swears and scrambles to his feet in a fluster, unaware of the Austrian purposefully stalking towards him until he finds the man suddenly crowding his space, wearing that insufferably smug smirk that James wants to punch him for.

However any wise-ass excuse he could have offered was lost when Niki promptly grabbed the front of his McLaren overalls and pulled him down into a fierce kiss that was sure to bruise. James’ jaw slackens in shock and Niki invites himself between his parted lips, undeterred by the lack of response as he works his mouth hungrily against the blond’s.

James blinks slowly when he’s finally released, eyes darting to follow the motion of Niki’s thumb as he swipes it across his lower lip to remove a glimmer of saliva, able to feel the warm puffs of Niki’s breath across his face from their still-close proximity.  

“Is that a clear enough sign for you?” the Austrian asks huskily, breaking the silence with his guttural accent. And James can finally feel himself regaining control of his motor functions as he clicks his jaw shut and licks his damp lips with an air of deliberation.

“There is still the possibility of a miscommunication…” he says at last with his voice rough with arousal, and he can feel the sentiment reflected in his cock when a sinfully slow smirk stretches over Niki’s lips. This time he’s prepared when the man pulls him down into another scorching kiss.


End file.
